Leaving
by Yohna
Summary: Anna decides to leave Yoh because she thinks that she wasn't needed anymore what will happen? Please read and review this is a YohXAnna fic one-shot


Disclaimer: Please I'm innocent! I don not own Shaman King so don't sue me or burn me alive!!!

Leaving 

After the shaman fight Yoh was now the shaman king so they held a party at the onsen and invited everyone. Yoh was downstairs having fun with everyone while Anna was upstairs on the roof in seemingly deep thought.

"Hey you spike head!" Horo said as he grabbed the bottle of milk that the Chinese boy was drinking.

"You are the king of spikes! You have more spikes than me!" he replied grabbing back the bottle and fully consuming it. (Is that right "consuming?")

"Who are you calling king of spikes Sharky?" he yelled

"Who are you calling Sharky stick brain?" he replied

Both became quiet when Pirica whacked their head with a broomstick. Everyone laughed at the scenario. The house was really alive because of the noises that everyone was making but there was a lonely girl on the rooftop preparing to leave it seems that she found out something and had made a big decision about it.

"I guess my job here is done," she whispered hearing the laughing downstairs.

"He can live happily now..." she then stood up and proceeded to her room packing her clothes inside a bag and placing it inside the closet just to make sure no one sees it.

Yoh heard an opening and closing of door when he thought that it was Anna. He really hoped she would join them downstairs so that he could tell her about his plans for tomorrow of going out for a walk then he would tell her how he really feels about her. His thoughts were interrupted when Horo whacked his head playfully.

"Hey come on! Have some fun!" Horo told him but before he knew it Horo dragged him with the others.

Anna was finished packing her clothes so she went downstairs to drink some water only to find everyone had stopped laughing and became quiet.

"Anna why don't you join us?" Yoh said with hopeful eyes.

"Do you want a very quiet party?!" Anna snapped at him then placed her glass on the sink and proceeded upstairs. Horo looked at Yoh.

"Are you crazy man?! This is a party and you're inviting Anna to join us?!" he yelled

"Yeah we don't want a funeral to happen because of the quietness." Chocolove joked which, made everyone laugh but not Yoh. They stopped laughing when they heard someone clear her throat; it was Anna she was still on the stairs because she forgot something so she accidentally heard the conversation.

"Anna..." Yoh said almost in a whisper

"..." She didn't reply

Everyone was silent they knew that they were wrong to laugh at her like that.

"Clean the house before you go..." she said then walked back to her room trying to act normal as possible.

"Alright everyone! Clean the house then we'll leave then we'll come back here to apologize!" Pirica shouted while whacking her brother's head. Everyone cleaned the house quickly then waved a bye to Yoh murmuring that they'll be back tomorrow. Yoh watched them leave then proceeded to Anna's room to check on her.

"Anna?" he asked

"What?" a cold voice replied

"May I come in?"

Anna made a neutral face then opened the shoji door then she sat on her futon.

"What?" she asked coldly

"About what happened a while ago, they didn't mean to..."

"Forget it. I don't care now go to sleep because you will train tomorrow even if you are the shaman king you must train." Said Anna then she lied down on her futon.

"Okay... Good night Anna..." Yoh said as he slowly made his way out of the room he knew perfectly well that Anna wasn't all right.

"Goodbye" Anna whispered as she heard the door behind her close.

Anna woke up at 4:00 in the morning then she changed her clothes and took the bag from the closet and proceeded downstairs. She walked to the bus station then rode the train to Izumo. Yoh woke up at 4:30 when he found out that Anna wasn't in her room anymore and that her clothes were gone. He quickly changed his clothes then ran to the bus station where a man confirmed that he saw a girl wearing a black dress and a red bandana take the train to Izumo. Yoh rushed to another train going to Izumo to catch up with Anna he has only one idea where Anna will go when she went to Izumo... the Asakura shrine.

"This place hasn't change at all..." Anna whispered as she remembered the day when Yoh saved her from the oni when they were small. Her thoughts were disturbed by an opening and closing of the door of the shrine so she looked behind her to see Yoh panting and looking at her.

"Yoh what are you..." she said but was cut off when he ran to her and embraced her.

"Why did you just leave without telling me?! You made me worry to death!" he scolded her then nuzzled her hair.

"Why are you here?" she stammered

"I was looking for you now you won't go away without telling me because I won't let you... Anna I don't want you to leave me because I love you." His tone turned into a softer one.

"You love me in spite of my harsh training Yoh? You still love me even if you know that you will have the life you wanted when I leave you?" she asked her tears rolling down her face.

Yoh wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes.

"I always loved you Anna and I always will. You did all of that because you don't want me to get hurt." He said

"Yoh I... I love you too and I'm sorry for all I did."

"I know Anna and don't be sorry about that I did it for you because I know that you know what is best for me. Now let's go home..." he said as he took Anna's hand and picked up her bag. They took the train to get back home where the man (you know the guy that saw Anna) smiled at them. Anna cooked breakfast (they haven't eaten yet!) while Yoh placed her bag in his room and shoved her futon beside his futon. He wants them to share the same room since they knew that they loved each other that much.

Anna went into her room when she finished cooking only to find that her things were gone then she went to Yoh's room where she saw her things properly arranged.

"Why are my things here Yoh?" she asked

"Well I figured that I will just make you share my room with me since I'm not sure if you will still leave me if you have a chance." He answered happily

"You don't have to do that I won't leave." She said as Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her in the eyes. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately, Anna was surprised because it's the first time that he kissed her it was their first kiss. After for what seems like an eternity for both of them Anna pulled away then smiled.

"Come on let's eat." She said

Yoh carried her downstairs, which made Anna yelp

"Yoh what are you doing?!" she asked

"Oh come on Anna if I'm going to marry you I will have to carry you like this right?" he said then grinned at her. Yoh put her down only to see their shocked friends staring at them their jaws reached the ground then ran outside quickly to give Yoh and Anna some quiet time together. Yoh and Anna smiled at each other as Yoh kissed Anna lightly on the lips once more.

Hello guys! Sorry I cannot still continue "Newcomer" I was thinking of the next chapter when I came up with this one-shot fan fiction. Please read and review and no flames please... Thanks for the reviewers of Newcomer namely:

Sakura-star69 thanks for saying it's a good fic...pinay ka rin pala ha!

Animexgirlxfreak don't worry I'll update newcomer soon!

Aaaa322 thanks for the compliment

Ms-aya-chan pinay ka rin pala t.y. sa pagbasa ng story ko!

Shaman queen lee Keep on reading and reviewing

Hikaru-wings thanks for reviewing my story!

Asn water please keep on reading and reviewing

AznxXxPride thanks for not caring about their OOCness pls. Keep on reviewing!

DarKnight5 I haven't received many reviews anymore! Please read and review

Itako no shaman hey you don't read and review my story anymore why???

xX-wasabiXx I already updated it up to chapter 5 nut no review from you why???

Itako no Anna Asakura haven't received reviews from you too pls. Send me one

Cute-funky-girl keep on reviewing I miss all the reviews

PrvertedGoofness why didn't you send me a review? Pls. Read and review this 1

Lynnie6 Thanks for liking my story pls. Read and review okay?

Llpunkd the chappies are out wheres your review?

Hikaru please keep on reading and reviewing it gives me inspiration

Hyper-Shaman-Girl Hey thanks for the reviews I'll try to work on the next chap

Sakura-Hiwatari tnx for the review I have another story too ya know

Red-phoenix-016 thanks for the review sana ay magbigay pa kau ng review

Hey to the anonymous reviews that were sent to my e-mail thank you all

Thank you for reading and reviewing please keep on reading and send more reviews I love it when you send me reviews! I 'am working on the next chappie maybe it will be up a week from now I'm studying for my periodic exam so I'll be busy I have other stories too! I really want to have many reviews because the reviews give me inspiration. Oh question again what do you exactly mean about chan? You know the one that you guys add after the names like Yohna-chan pls. Tell me what it means thank you! ( ") 


End file.
